Dos canciones para curar un corazón roto
by VicPin
Summary: :twosongfic: Kenny, lleno de sorpresa, escucha a Butters cantar desde el fondo de su alma. Al terminar de cantar, Kenny le pregunta a Butters si quiere cantar un dueto con él, a lo que el joven Stotch accede. ¿Qué canciones habrán cantado? Descúbrelo... XD.


**_Buen día, gente!_  
**

**_Aquí les caigo con un twosongfic (es decir, dos canciones en un solo oneshot XD) protagonizada por Butters y por Kenny. Las canciones utilizadas en esta ocasión son "My Heart is Broken" de la genial banda de Enavescense, y "Freak On A Leash", la versión balada de Korn... Otra vez (y porque realmente pensé en usarla nuevamente XD)._**

**_Aquí les dejo el link según el orden de aparición en el fic:_**

**_/watch?v=E0qIG-h4rIE - My Heart is Broken._**

**_watch?v=YNxbCK8SaA8 - Freak On a Leash (feat. Amy Lee)._**

**_Ojalá lo disfruten XD._**

**_Saludos!_**

**_Vicka._**

**_P.d: South Park, "My heart is broken" y "Freak on a leash" no me pertenecen... Tristemente u.u._**

* * *

**Dos canciones para curar un corazón roto.**

Era la noche de la graduación de los estudiantes de preparatoria de South Park.

Todos estaban muy felices y contentos por haber concluido la preparatoria y ansiosos por iniciar la famosa vida universitaria, no sin antes intercambiarse correos, despedirse de los amigos de toda una vida antes de partir a cualquier punto de Estados Unidos y fuera del país.

Luego de la ceremonia de graduación, todos los chicos decidieron trasladarse hacia la casa de Token, donde se armó una megafiesta con todo incluido. No obstante, durante la fiesta, una figura solitaria subió disimuladamente por las escaleras y se dirigió hacia un cuarto en donde había toda una colección de instrumentos musicales.

En medio de esa habitación había un piano, en el cual Butters, la figura solitaria, se sentó. Acariciando el teclado del instrumento, el chico decidió levantarse y cerrar la puerta para evitar que el ruido de la música electrónica que sonaba desde el minicomponente de Token interrumpiera lo que sería una última tocada de piano para sí mismo.

Suspirando hondamente, empezó a tocar el piano y, con una sorpresiva voz melodiosa, comenzó a cantar:

_**I will wander 'till the end of time, torn away from you  
**_

Unas lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus mejillas al detenerse; no obstante, con una delicadeza propia de un virtuoso de la música, volvió a tocar la melodía mientras cantaba con un tono poderoso en su voz:

_**I pull away to face the pain  
I close my eyes and drift away  
Over the fear that I will never find  
A way to heal my soul  
And I will wander 'till the end of time  
Torn away from you**_

_**My heart is broken  
Sweet sleep, my dark angel  
Deliver us from sorrow's hold  
**_

Conforme tocaba las teclas del piano, el chico evocaba toda una suerte de malas experiencia en el campo amoroso, especialmente con su último intento de ser feliz, cuyo nombre sonaba como el fruto más amargo que ha querido probar.

_**Over my heart  
**_

Mientras tanto, la puerta se abría silenciosamente y un joven rubio con una capucha naranja entraba con la curiosidad en el rostro.

Kenny tuvo que admitir que nunca se había imaginado que Butters pudiera cantar con una voz tan melodiosa como la que tuviera Amy Lee, la famosa vocalista de Evanescence. Tampoco se había imaginado que tocara con el piano una melodía que parecía llegar al alma.

Reclinándose contra la pared, el chico más pobre del pueblo escuchaba atentamente aquella canción que salía del corazón del pequeño rubio, puesto que él sabía bien a quien le dirigía esa canción… Y no, no era a él, sino a otro rubio, a cierto infeliz que estaba en la planta baja bailoteando y besuqueándose con Bebe Stevens.

_**I can't go on living this way  
But I can't go back the way I came  
Chained on this fear that I will never find  
A way to heal my soul  
And I will wander 'till the end of time  
Half alive without you  
**__**  
**__**My heart is broken  
Sweet sleep, my dark angel  
Deliver us, change, open your eyes to the light  
I denied it all so long, oh so long  
Say goodbye, goodbye  
**_

Respirando entrecortadamente y al compás de la melodía del piano, Butters alzó la voz, haciendo esfuerzo por subir un poco más el tono.

_**My heart is broken  
Release me, I can't hold on…**_

Kenny, por su parte, ya sentía las ganas de llorar; Butters tenía una buena forma de desahogar su frustración amorosa, principalmente cuando se trataba del idiota de Trent Boyett, el antiguo bully de la preparatoria y el hombre a quien le había entregado su corazón para luego ser destrozado con las cuchillas de una licuadora.

_**Deliver us, my heart is broken  
Sweet sleep, my dark angel  
Deliver us, my heart is broken  
Sweet sleep, my dark angel  
Deliver us from sorrow's hold  
**_

La melodía había terminado.

Butters, con la respiración volviendo a la normalidad, se volvió hacia donde estaba Kenny y, con una sonrisa triste, le dijo:

- Veo que me viste cantar.

- Sí – le replicó el chico pobre -… Te escuché cantar. Tienes una voz parecida al de una sirena, ¿sabes? Eres como la versión masculina de Amy Lee.

- ¡Je, exageras, Kenny!

- Solo digo la verdad, mi querido amiguito.

Levantándose del piano, el rubio pequeño le replicó:

- Gracias. Es la primera vez que me dicen eso. ¿Bajamos?

- No. La fiesta de abajo se volvió un desmadre, además que ya andan todos ebrios. ¿Por qué mejor no nos sentamos los dos en el piano y cantamos juntos una canción? Digo, si es que tienes algún ánimo para cantar.

- Pues… No sé…

- Yo creo que hasta sería una buena terapia para que te olvides del idiota de Trent.

- Mmmm… Dudo mucho que sea fácil olvidarlo de un dos por tres, Ken… No luego del incidente de hace un año.

- Boyett no te merece, si quieres mi opinión al respecto, Buttercup. El tipo es un bruto total cuya familia es peor que la mía respecto a estabilidad familiar. Créeme, su rechazo público fue lo mejor que te ha pasado.

- ¿Tú lo crees?

- Sí.

- Uhmmm… Bueno, está bien. Cantemos juntos una canción entonces.

Kenny sonrió muy feliz.

Se acercó hacia la pared, de la cual tomó una guitarra; dirigiéndose hacia el piano, se puso junto a Butters, quien le preguntó:

- ¿Qué canción quieres tocar?

- Uhmmm… Una balada de Korn. No sé si la conozcas…

- ¿La de "Freak On a Leash"?

- ¡Hey! ¡Sí la conoces!

- Es la que mejor canto.

- ¡Je! ¡Pues a cantarle!

Butters empezó a tocar el piano mientras que Kenny, aclarándose la garganta, entonó la siguiente estrofa:

_**[Kenny]**_

_**Something takes a part of me  
Something lost and never seen  
Everytime I start to believe,**__**something's raped and taken from me, from me**_

- Tienes Buena voz, Ken – comentó Butters de pronto.

- Prepárate, que aquí viene tu parte…

_**Life's always gotta be messin with me**_

_**[Butters]  
You wanna see the light?**_

_**[Kenny]  
Can't they chill and let me be free?**_

_**[Butters]  
So do I**_

_**[Kenny]  
Can't I take away all this pain?**_

_**[Butters]  
You wanna see the light?**_

_**[Kenny]  
I try to everynight in vain, in vain…**_

Enseguida surge el compás de la guitarra de Kenny, con la cual juntos entonaban las siguientes palabras:

_**[Kenny & Butters]  
Sometimes I cannot take this place  
Sometimes it's my life I can't taste  
Sometimes I cannot feel my face  
You'll never see me fall from grace**_

_**Something takes a part of me  
You and I were meant to be  
A cheap fuck for me to lay  
Something takes a part of me**_

Butters cerró los ojos mientras que kenny, sintiendo ya la canción en su alma, empezaba nuevamente el solo intercalado:

_**[Kenny]  
Feeling like a freak on a leash**_

_**[Butters]  
You wanna see the light?**_

_**[Kenny]  
Feelin like I have no release**_

_**[Butters]  
So do I**_

_**[Kenny]  
How many times have I felt diseased**_

_**[Butters]  
You wanna see the light?**_

_**[Kenny]  
Nothing in my life is free...is free**_

_**[Kenny & Butters]  
Sometimes I cannot take this place  
Sometimes it's my life I can't taste  
Sometimes I cannot feel my face  
You'll never see me fall from grace**_

_**Something takes a part of me  
You and I were meant to be  
A cheap fuck for me to lay  
Something takes a part of me**_

Al ritmo alegre y casi flamenco del instrumento de cuerda, Kenny animó a Butters a usar su voz para darle una mayor espiritualidad y fuerza a la canción.

_**[Instrumental and Butters vocal solo]  
Go!**_

_**Aaa-aaa-aaa**_

_**Aaaa-aaa-aaaah**_

_**Go!**_

_**Aaaa-aaaa-aaaaaoooh…**_

_**Aaaa-oooouuu…**_

_**Go!**_

_**Ooooh Aaaaa-aaaaa-aaeaaah!**_

_**[Kenny and Butters]  
Something takes a part of me  
You and I were meant to be  
A cheap fuck for me to lay  
Something takes a part of me**_

_**Part of me**_

_**[Butters]  
Oh, Oh**_

_**Part of me…**_

La melodía había terminado, y los aplausos, los cuales salieron de las palmas de varios chicos que habían entrado a curiosear y a observar el singular dueto que formaban ambos.

Butters y Kenny, sonrientes, agradecieron al público inesperado por recibir gustosos el performance; varios ya empezaban a pedir otra melodía, pero Butters y Kenny optaron por retirarse del cuarto de música antes de que Token se metiera en problemas con sus padres por permitir que alguien subiera a esa habitación a tocar sus instrumentos.

- ¿Quieres ir a Denver a tomar un café? – le preguntó Kenny mientras que ambos salían de la casa de los Black por la parte de atrás.

- Sip… Y gracias…

- ¿Uhmmm?

- Gracias por… Por ser el único amigo que estuvo siempre a mi lado incluso en los peores momento.

- ¡Hey! ¡No te preocupes! ¡Para eso están los amigos, ¿no?!

- Si…

- Y neta, yo creo que pronto podrá aparecer alguien en tu vida que te hará sonreír más de la cuenta y hasta te hará el ser más feliz del mundo. Y ese alguien no será un idiota como Trent, tenlo por seguro.

- Jeje… ¡Dios te oiga, Kenny! Dios te oiga…


End file.
